


A week in the Ardennes

by LotBubbel



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium), zoenne - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meeting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotBubbel/pseuds/LotBubbel
Summary: It’s Zoenne fluff, I have changed their story a little. I let Zoë and Senne meet through their friends.Senne rented a house for eight people for a week in the Ardennes.He invited his friends, Gill, Luka and Max. Luka asked Jana, who brought Zoë. Gill invited Amber and Luca.It is mainly Zoë and Senne’s pov.
Relationships: Zoë Loockx/Senne De Smet
Kudos: 16





	A week in the Ardennes

**Saturday**

_As they drove up the driveway, Zoë looked up and saw a house in the middle of the forest.  
They took their luggage out of the car and Jana said goodbye to her mother._

_All of Senne’s friends had already arrived. He didn’t know Amber and Luca very well. But some new girls were always fun. There were 2 more on the way, Jana and Zoë. He didn’t know them either. He suddenly heard the doorbell ring.  
_Luka said “That will be them. I’m going to open the door.” _ ~~  
~~  
A boy opened the door with a big smile.  
_Jana said “Luka! We are here. This is Zoë.”  
Luka said “Welcome! Come on in.” _  
When Zoë entered the hall, the stairs were on the right. She walked down the corridor, there was a door at the end. They entered the living room.  
To her right was the kitchen with a cooking island. Next to it was the dining room.  
Everyone was already there. Zoë recognized a few but had never talked to them. _

_Senne was startled when he saw her enter the living room. She looked cute. He didn’t care about the other girls anymore. He wanted to get to know her. He walked over to her.  
_Senne said “Welcome, I am Senne.” _He kissed her cheek.  
_Zoë said “Hello. Zoë”  
Senne quickly introduced the others and said “These are Max, Gill, Luca, Amber.”  
They all said “hello” to Zoë.  
_Everyone was cheerful and catching up.  
Zoë disappeared a bit in the background and went outside.  
Senne also came out and sat down beside her. She thought she recognized him from somewhere, but couldn’t remember.  
_Senne said “You escaped the crowd?”  
Zoë said “Yes, it was a bit too much.”  
Senne said “Where do you know Jana from?”  
Zoë said “We have some lessons together.”  
Senne said “Oh, I’m at that school too.”  
Zoë said “Really?”  
Senne said “Yes, I am in my final year.”  
Zoë said “Oh. Are they all from that school?”  
Senne said “Yes, Jana didn’t tell you that?”  
Zoë said “No.”  
Senne looked surprised and said “Okay, so Luka, Max and Gill are my friends. Gill knows Amber and she is best friends with Luca. And Luka invited Jana and she brought you.” _He smiled at her._  
Zoë said “Thank you for that. Now they are a little less strange to me.”  
Senne said “Never joined a party of mine? They are always there too.” _He didn’t remember her from one, but you never know._  
Zoë said “No, I don’t know them. I’m new at school.”  
  
_They talked for a while and completely lost track of time. At one point Max interrupted them.  
_Max said “We’re going to lunch if you’re hungry too?”  
Senne and Zoë said “Oh thanks.” _They went inside, sat down at the table and ate with the others._

 _After lunch, they all packed out their things.  
The rooms were already divided. Zoë and Jana shared a room on the first floor, next to Senne and Luka. On the second floor, there were 2 more rooms, one for Luca and Amber, one for Max and Gill.  
  
_**At night** _  
They all sat at the table and were about to play board games. They divided themselves into groups.  
_Gill said “No! Not me alone against 3 boys!”  
Max said “How are you going to do it differently? Not 1 boy against 3 girls?”  
Gill said “Why not? Someone who wants to change?” _She looked at Senne, Max, and Luka._  
Jana said “Are those boys so hard to handle?”  
Luka said “I will change. Zoë, you can go in my place.”  
Zoë sighs and said “ Why me?” _Zoë and Luka changed place._  
Gill said “Cool! Hello partner! Which game are we going to play?”  
_Senne looked at it and let it happen. While Zoë sat down beside him.  
_Zoë said “Hello again.” _They smiled at each other._  
Gill said ‘No! Don’t distract each other. Zoë, keep your focus on the game. I want to win.”  
Zoë said “Little competitive?”  
Senne laughed and said ‘Gill? Just a little bit.”  
Gill said “Oh! Pictionary?”  
Zoë said ‘No!”  
Senne looked at Zoë and said “If you want to change teams, last chance.”  
Zoë looked sad and said “If you want to lose, I’m bad at it.”  
Senne said “Is there no other game? Uno?”  
Zoë said “Oh yes!”  
Senne said “Let’s play that.”  
Gill said “Okay then.”  
Zoë whispered “Thanks.”  
  


**Sunday  
** _  
Zoë woke up early. She put on her clothes and went downstairs._

_Senne was half awake when he heard a few steps on the stairs. He normally sleeps late, but he was awake now. So he got up and took a shower._

_When he came down, Zoë was reading a book on a couch.  
_Senne smiled and said “Good morning, you got up early?”  
Zoë said “Good morning. Yes, I can’t stay in bed when I’m awake.” _  
_ Senne said “I’m going to make coffee, do you want one too?”  
Zoë said “Yes, thank you.” _  
  
Senne went into the kitchen and chose two mugs. Waiting for the machine to warm up.  
He made the two coffees. While he smiled, he had a feeling that it was she who was already awake. He returned to the living room with two mugs.  
_Senne said “I didn’t know if you wanted milk or sugar?” _  
_ Zoë said “No, it’s okay, thanks.” _  
He gave her a mug, their fingers touched. She looked at Senne, he looked so cute with his hair still wet. She smiled, put down her book, and held her mug in her two hands. It was too hot to drink. But she loved the smell of coffee._

_Senne sat down next to her and looked at her. Suddenly she looked straight at him. He held his breath. He took a sip of his coffee, forgot how hot it was and almost burned his tongue._

_Zoë held back her smile, that face he just made.  
_Zoë said “Are you okay?”  
Senne said “I’m good, I wouldn’t drink that if I were you.”  
Zoë teasingly said “I’ll wait a bit. Are you always so impatient?” ~~  
~~ Senne reacted surprised and said “No.” _Why did he make himself look like an idiot in seconds?  
  
He heard some stumbling on the stairs. Luka, Max and Gill entered the room.  
_Gill said “Oh, this looks cozy. Have you been awake for a long time?” _  
_ Senne said “A good morning for you too. Not that long I think.”  
Gill smiled and said “Good morning Zoë.” _  
_ Zoë smiled back and said “Good morning Gill.” _  
Gill sat down between Senne and Zoë. That made Senne sigh with irritation. She interrupted his view, so he turned to the others.  
_Gill looked at Senne and said ‘You already have coffee?” _  
_Senne said “You don’t get mine if you mean that. Go make your own.”   
Gill stuck out her tongue and said “Why are you so mean, it’s still morning you know?”  
Senne said “I am not your slave.”  
Gill said “But you made a cup for her.” _Looking at Zoë.  
_Senne smiled and said “Yes, I offered her one.”

Max made a noise to attract attention and said “Has any of you already gone to the bakery?”  
Senne looked at Max and said “No”.  
Max said “Oh come on Senne, the food doesn’t appear by itself.”  
Senne said “I am not responsible for those things. Why don’t you go get some breakfast?”

_The boys started arguing. It was nice to see Senne with his friends.  
Although that girl Gill, she couldn’t quite figure out who she was. Senne clearly knew her well. _

Zoë interrupted the seemingly endless fight and said “Senne, why don’t we go to the bakery?”  
_Senne was surprised when he heard her say his name._ He said “Okay.”  
_Gill looked surprised at Senne. He said yes very quickly._

Zoë stood up and said “I’m going to get ready.”  
_She went upstairs and bumped into Jana when she entered the bathroom._  
Jana said “Oh there you are. What are you smiling about?”  
Zoë looked confused and said “Nothing, I’m just getting ready. I am going to the bakery with Senne.”  
Jana said “Oh you and Senne?”  
Zoë said “Don’t look at me like that. You can also come if you want?”  
Jana said “Oh no, I’m good, I don’t want to be a third wheel.”  
_Zoë splashed some water in her face, brushed her teeth, put on some makeup and took her things._

 _Meanwhile, Gill talked to Senne.  
_Gill said “What is up with you and that new girl?”  
Senne said “What do you mean? We were just talking.”  
Gill rolled her eyes and said “Sure.”  
Senne said “What?”  
Gill said “Don’t go all ‘Senne The Smitten’ this week and ignore her next week, okay?”  
Senne said “The Smitten?”  
Gill said “Yes, it matches your name.”  
Senne said “There’s nothing between us, so that won’t happen.” _He drank his coffee, got up and left the living room._  
_  
When Zoë came down, he was already waiting. They put on their shoes and coats and stepped outside. He went to a car.  
_Zoë said “Is it yours?”  
Senne said “Yes, my father gave it to me when I turned eighteen a few months ago.”  
_Zoë looked at the Tesla in surprise. They took a seat and drove away.  
_Zoë said “That girl, Gill. Is that your sister?”  
Senne laughed and said “No, a family friend. I’ve known her since we were kids.”  
Zoë said “Oh sorry.”  
Senne said “It’s okay, you’re not the first to think so. But she is like a sister to me, not related.”  
  
_She looked outside, all she could see where trees. For this reason, she loved the Ardennes.  
Senne saw her looking outside, smiling. _He said “Beautiful isn’t it?” _  
_ Zoë said “Yes, I like this.” _  
_  
_They entered a small village. He parked his car and they went into a bakery. It was full of sweet things and it smelled delicious. They chose all kinds of food. Some croissants, small sandwiches, ..  
_  
_When they returned to the house. The table was already set and everyone chose a place._

Max said “Yes food!”  
Senne said “Zoë could not choose so..”  
Max said “You took everything with you?” _Looking at the amount of food they put on the table.  
_Zoë gently pushed Senne and said “Hey you! Don’t blame me. Senne kept adding things.”

Max said “Are we going for a walk later, explore the area and walk in the woods?”  
Amber sighs and said “Not too far.”  
Max said “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to. Do some girl things instead.”  
Amber said “Oh yes! Why don’t we let the boys go for a walk and the girls can watch a movie?”  
Luca said “Oh Amber, don’t be silly. Fresh air will do us good.” She rolled her eyes at Max and said “Girl stuff, really?”  
Amber said “Okay then.”

Gill said “Something wrong?”  
Luca said “No, we are good.”  
Max said “I suggested going for a walk.”  
Senne said “Oh cool.”  
Senne looked at Zoë and said “Are you coming too?”  
Zoë said “Of course. Doesn’t everyone come along?”  
Luca looked at Amber and said “Yes everyone is coming.”

 **At night**  
_The boys made a campfire outside. They all gathered around the fire. Laughing with some jokes. Zoë sat with the girls. Senne was on the other side with Max and Luka.  
Senne suddenly looked up and saw that Zoë was looking at him. It made them smile. He said something to Max, got up and went inside.  
_  
Senne sat down next to her and said “Have you ever made s’mores?   
Zoë looked at him and said “No.”  
Senne said ‘I’ll show you if you want?”  
Zoë said “Okay”  
_He took a stick, put a marshmallow on it and held it close to the fire. He also took a chocolate bar and two crackers and waited for the marshmallow to roast. He put the marshmallow and chocolate bar between the two crackers and pushed them together._  
Senne gave it to her with a smile. He said “Here you go.”  
Zoë smiled and said “Oh, that looks good. Thank you.”  
_Senne wanted to make one for himself._  
Zoë stopped him and said “Can I try? I’ll make one for you.” _She did the same as he watched.  
_She gave it to him, smiled and said “Learned from the best”.

_They roasted some more marshmallows. Laughed with random things and enjoyed each other’s company. When they went back inside. Jana stopped Zoë._

Jana said “Zoë, I see you like Senne?”  
Zoë smiled and said “Yes, it’s so weird, it’s like I’ve known him for so long. While we’ve just met.”  
Jana smiled.  
Zoë said “I have never noticed those boys at our school. How could I have missed them?”  
Jana said “It’s hard to look past them, they’re so hot.” _It made Zoë laugh, but she did have a point._

Jana said “If you want to change rooms, let me know.”  
Luka suddenly said “Are you sleeping with me tonight?”  
Jana said “Luka, it was a joke between me and Zoë.”  
Zoë said “Keep dreaming Luka.”

Gill said “Senne!”  
Senne looked at Gill and said “What?”  
Gill said “Are you going to bed?”  
Senne said “I think so, why?”  
Gill said “Why don’t we share a room? Max is so boring.” _She looked at him sadly._  
Senne said “I wouldn’t sleep. You talk all night long.” _He heard Zoë laughing beside him._  
Senne looked at Zoë and said “It’s true.”  
Zoë said “I believe you.”  
Gill said “Maybe you two should share a room.”  
Senne said “Why? First, you want me in your room and now I have to sleep in Zoë’s room?”

Luka said “So, we are changing rooms? Yes!”  
Zoë startled.  
Senne said “Huh? What are you talking about?”  
Zoë said “You’ve heard it wrong again, Luka.”  
Luka said “Twice? Of course, you are always involved.”  
Senne looked at Zoë in surprise and said “It’s the second time he’s heard about this?”  
Gill said “That’s no coincidence, Zoë.” She laughed and said “Do you want to sleep with Senne? You could have just asked him.” _She pointed to Senne, who was looking at Zoë._

Zoë said “It’s other people who suggest this to me. I’ve never said anything about that.”  
Luka said “But you want to, I see it in your eyes.”  
Zoë said “You don’t even know me.”  
  
_Zoë almost didn’t dare say she wanted it. He would not believe her. She looked at him, their eyes clicked again. She almost forgot to breathe. Until Gill gave her a push to get her attention.  
_  
Gill said “Do you want to Zoë? It can be arranged.”  
Zoë said “Senne has nothing to say about this?”  
Senne said “Yes, what if I don’t want that?”  
Luka said to Senne “You can always sleep with Gill. And then Max with Zoë?”  
Senne said “Max?”  
Zoë said “Why Max?”  
Luka said “Because you two are too stubborn to admit.”  
Gill said “Come on Senne, everyone can see it. You are constantly staring at each other.”  
Senne said “There is a difference between staring at each other and sharing a bed.”  
Luka rolled his eyes and said “Of course there is. I will ask Max or Gill.”  
Zoë said “No, wait. It’s okay. Senne can move in my room if he wants.”  
_Senne looked at Zoë in surprise._  
Luka said “Yes!”  
Zoë said “Just do it before I change my mind.”  
Senne said “Now? Tonight?”

Jana came outside “What is taking you guys so long?”  
Luka smiled and said “We are sleeping together tonight.”  
Jana said “What? Since when?”  
Luka said “Just a few seconds ago. Go, before she changes her mind.”

Senne stood beside Zoë and said “Are you sure?”  
Gill said “She likes it more than she says.”  
_Zoë pressed her lips to hold back her smile. But her eyes probably betrayed her.  
_Gill said “See! She’s holding back a smile. Busted!”  
Zoë smiled and said “I am going inside it’s cold.” _They all went inside._

Luka said “Come, Senne, move your stuff.”  
Max said “What’s wrong?”  
Senne said “He kicked me out of his room.” _Senne went upstairs, Luka and Jana followed._  
Max said “Where are you going to sleep then?”  
Zoë said “With me.”  
_Max looked surprised at Zoë.  
_Zoë said “It was him or Gill.”  
Max said “Everything better than Gill.”  
Gill said “Hey I heard that! Watch out, or I’ll kick you out too!”

Max said “I am going to sleep. Bye.”  
Zoë said “You share a bed?”  
Gill said “No! There are two single beds.”  
Zoë said “Oh that was also an option.”  
Gill said “Yes, too late.”

Gill said “So Senne in your room?”  
Zoë said “He can be trusted, right?”  
Gill said “Senne? Of course. Why?”  
Zoë said “I don’t really know him.”  
Gill said “Oh, he won’t do anything if you don’t want that. He’s the sweetest.”  
Senne said “Who is the sweetest?”  
Gill laughed and said “You are!”  
  
Zoë put her hand on her mouth and yawned.  
Senne smiled and said “That is our sign to leave. Good night Gill.” _He kissed her on her cheek._  
Gill said “Good night you two.”

_While he was in the bathroom, she put on a top and sleeping shorts. He took off his clothes and kept on his T-shirt and boxer shorts._

Senne sighs and said “What is this? _She had placed a barricade with pillows in the middle of the bed.  
_Zoë said “To make sure you stay on your side of the bed.”  
Senne said “Okay?” _Those pillows_ , _he never done that before, it was actually funny. He lay down on his side of the bed, she was already by her side.  
Senne said “Didn’t Gill just say that I was the sweetest?”  
_Zoë said “Yes, she did. Sleep well Senne.” _  
_ Senne smiled and said “Sleep well Zoë.” _He turned off the light.  
  
_

**Monday  
  
** _Senne woke up in an empty bed. He grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom. When he entered the living room, he saw Zoë reading a book on a couch._

Senne said “There you are.”  
Zoë smiled and said “Good morning, I didn’t want to wake you up.” _  
_ Senne said “Did you sleep well?”  
Zoë said “Yes, you?”  
Senne nodded yes. He said “Have you eaten yet?”  
Zoë said ‘No I waited for the rest to wake up.”  
Senne said “I can make some oatmeal if you like it?”  
Zoë said “Oh nice.” _She followed him to the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen island._

Zoë said “What was the plan off today?”  
Senne said “That adventurous course, climbing, and things. Have you ever done that?”  
Zoë said “No, you?”  
Senne said “Once, it’s fun.”

 **Afternoon  
**Max said “Are we getting ready to go?”  
Amber said “Oh, is that today?”  
Max said “Yes.”  
_They got ready and left. Zoë, Amber and Luca ride with Senne. And the others with Max._  
Zoë said “Amber, are you okay?”  
Amber said “Yes, why?”  
Zoë said “You look nervous?”  
Amber said “I am just not a big fan of climbing and heights, that’s all.”  
Zoë said “Me neither, I’m staying with you, okay?”  
Amber said “Okay thank you.”  
Senne looked at Zoë and said “Don’t you like that?”  
Zoë said “Not those heights.”  
Senne said “Maybe you can skip the deathride?”  
Amber said “Deathride? Nobody said anything about that!”  
Luca said “Eum yes, it’s at the end of it. If you climb up, you also have to go back down.”  
Senne said “It’s a little one. I will stay with you girls if you want?”  
Zoë looked at Amber with concern and said “That might be better.”  
Zoë said to Amber “You don’t have to do that if you don’t want to. You know that, right?”  
Amber said “Yes.”  
Luca gently pushed Amber and said “We can do this. It will be fun.”

 _He parked the car and they all got out of the car. They walked in group to the entrance._  
Senne said “Let’s gear up.”

Luca said to Amber “Why don’t you go first?”  
Zoë said “First? Isn’t it better that she can follow someone?”  
Senne overheard them and said “Oh wait. You can go after Gill.”  
Gill smiled at Amber and said “Yes, it will be fine. Just follow my steps.”  
_They started with a climbing course. Max went first, then Jana, Luka, Gill, Amber, Luca, Zoë, and Senne.  
_  
_Zoë startled when she saw what was next. They had to cross a ravine between two cables. She stepped back and bumped into Senne._  
Senne said “What’s the matter?” He looked in front of them and said “Oh this part.”  
Zoë said “I can’t do this. I want to go back.”  
Senne said “Amber has made it to the other side, so we can do that too.”  
Zoë looked nervously and said “Are you sure?”  
Senne said “Nothing can happen, I’m right behind you.”  
Senne said “Zoë look at me” _She looked him in the eyes_. He said “Whatever you do, don’t look down.” _She nodded. He clicked her tightly to the cables._ And said “Keep your focus and do it slowly, step by step.”

Max looked at Zoë and Senne on the other side. He said “Why does it take them so long?”  
Gill said “I don’t know.”  
Amber said “She is afraid of heights. I don’t think she dares.”  
Max said “Why didn’t you say this before?”  
Amber said “Senne already knows that. She just said it in the car.”  
Gill said “He is with her, she will be fine. There is only one thing left, right?”  
Max said “Yes.”  
Gill said “We will give them some time and wait for them at the end.”  
Max said “Okay, let’s go.”

 _A few minutes later they made it to the other side.  
_Zoë smiled, hugged Senne and said “We made it.”  
Senne hugged her back and said “You did well.”  
Zoë said “Thanks.” _She kissed him on the cheek._  
Senne surprisingly said “What was that for?”  
Zoë said “Because you helped me.”  
Senne smiled and said “Come on, they’re probably waiting for us.”

 _Back in the house, they all changed into comfy clothes.  
Some started making dinner. The others hang around the kitchen island. Luka and Max were making a few cocktails, while Luca filled some bowls with chips.  
  
Zoë yawned. She sat down on a barstool._  
Senne stood next to her. He said “Tired?”  
Zoë said “Yes.” _She leaned her head against his shoulder._  
Senne said “Tomorrow we have a lazy day planned.”  
Zoë said “Oh good.”  
Gill said “So, hero of the day!”  
Senne said “Hm? Why?”  
Gill said “I heard she’s afraid of heights.”  
Senne smiled at Zoë and said “Ah, that was nothing special. She didn’t fall. So that’s good.”  
Gill said “Wouldn’t want that. What’s for dinner?”  
Zoë said “Lasagna, it’s in the oven.”  
Gill said “Oh nice.”

_Luka and Max called Senne’s name. He looked up and went to them._

Jana caught Zoë’s attention. She said “You like him, don’t you?”  
Zoë said “Hm?”  
Jana said “You know who.”  
Zoë said “Yes and? ”  
Jana smiled and said “No, I just noticed.”

Gill said “What are you two smiling about?”  
Jana and Zoë said “Nothing.”  
Gill looked at Jana and said “Did you like it today?”  
Jana said “Yes it was fun.” Jana looked at Zoë and said “And you?”  
Zoë said “Mwa I survived it.”  
Jana laughed and said “Thanks to Senne.”  
Zoë sighs and said “Yes, luckily he helped me by reassuring me.”  
Jana said “I didn’t know he was so sweet.”  
Gill said “He has his moments. When it comes down to it, you can count on him.” _She paused, looked at Zoë_ and said “And he likes you.”  
Zoë said “Did he tell you that?”  
Gill said “No, but I know him. He surprised me with that room change.”  
Zoë said “How?”  
Gill said “He behaves differently around you. Did you not notice that?” _  
The oven gave a sign that the food was ready._  
Zoë said “Dinner is ready!” _She got up and went to the oven to take out the lasagna._  
Gill laughed and said “Nice save, you’re the same as him!”  
Senne came to stand with them. He said “Same as who?”  
Zoë said “You. Gill asks me a lot of questions.”  
Senne said “Me? What questions?”  
Gill said “Nothing! Let’s eat.”  
Gill pushed him to the table. She said “Come on. Before it gets cold.”  
Senne pushed Gill away. He said “Okay, it’s good, let me go.” _He sat down next to Max and Gill._  
  
**At night**  
Senne said “No pillows today?”  
Zoë said “I think it’s safe without.”  
Senne said “So you trust me now?” _He lay down on his side of the bed._  
Zoë said “I never said I didn’t trust you.”  
Senne smiled. ~~~~

Zoë smiled and said “So hero of the day.”  
Senne smiled and said “Hero of the day, I like that. Do I get anything for that?”  
Zoë said “What do you have in mind?”  
Senne said “Maybe a kiss to begin with?”  
Zoë laughed and said “To begin with? That is not something that never ends.”  
_Zoë leaned over and kissed him on his cheek.  
_Zoë said “Good night Senne.”  
Senne smiled and said “Good night Zoë.”  
  


**Tuesday**

_Zoë was still asleep when he got up. The boys asked him last night to run early in the morning. But he forgot to tell her. He didn’t want to wake her up either. Maybe he can ask Gill.  
He put on a sports outfit and left the room. When he went downstairs, Gill was already awake.  
_Senne said “You are up early.”  
Gill yawned and said “Yes, Zoë still sleeping?”  
Senne said “Yes, I didn’t want to wake her up. Would you let her know when she wakes up?”  
Gill said “Okay. Slept well?”  
Senne said “Yes. You didn’t?”  
Gill said “Too short, Max was not so quiet in the room to collect his things.” _She looked angry at Max._  
Senne laughed and said “You can always join us?”  
Gill said “No, I’m fine. I’m going back to bed.”  
_  
When Zoë woke up, Senne was gone. She did not hear him leave.  
_Zoë saw Gill in the hallway and said “Gill, where is Senne?”  
Gill said “Are you missing him? The boys went for a run. He didn’t want to wake you up.” _  
_ Zoë said “Okay, I’ll take a shower first.”  
Gill said “Okay”. _Gill went downstairs._

 _A few minutes later the boys returned._  
Senne looked around and said “Is Zoë still asleep?”  
Gill said “Oh, do you miss her too?”  
Senne said “What?”  
Gill said “She asked about you too. You just missed her, she’s in the shower now.”  
Luka said “Hurry up! You can join her.”  
Senne looked at Luka.  
Luka said “What? You also have to shower, right?”  
Senne said “Oh stop it! I’ll wait for my turn.” _He went upstairs._  
  
_She wrapped a towel around her and returned to her bedroom. She startled when she saw Senne sitting on the bed. She had not expected him here_.  
Zoë said “You are back.” _Ah, now you got his attention._

 _Senne heard something and looked up. She just stood there with a towel around her. It was strange, he had seen girls before, but it was different with her. She let him blush, what was going on. You should say something.  
_Senne said “Oh sorry. Eum yes, just a few minutes. I waited for a shower.”  
He heard Luka in the background. Luka said “First!”  
Senne shouted “Oh come on!”  
Zoë said “I think you have to wait a little longer.”  
Senne sighs.  
Zoë said “You can wait here. If you close your eyes for a moment.”  
Senne said “Eum thanks.” _He did what she asked and put his hand to his eyes._  
_Zoë looked again if he saw nothing and put on her clothes._  
Zoë said “It’s good again.”  
_Senne looked up. She stood in front of a mirror while combing her hair. Then she put on some makeup and got ready.  
She felt his eyes in her back, looking at her._

Luka knocked on their bedroom door and said “Your turn.”  
_Senne walked out of the room, stopped at the door and_ teasingly said “If you wait a bit, you can see me in just a towel.”  
_Zoë laughed and left the room.  
_  
**Afternoon** _  
Zoë went to the living room and saw him sitting in a corner with airpods._  
She stood beside him and said “There you are.”  
Senne looked up, smiled and said “Hey you”  
Zoë said “What are you doing?”  
Senne said “Listen to music.”  
Zoë said “May I join you?”  
Senne said “Of course.” _She sat down beside him and they both turned opposite to each other._  
Senne said “I don’t know if you like the same music.” _He offered her 1 of his AirPods.  
It wasn’t what she normally listened to, but it wasn’t that bad.  
_Senne said “You don’t like it, do you?”  
Zoë said “A little”.  
Senne offered his phone and said“Here, choose a song that you like.” _  
_ Zoë said “Who says you have one.”  
Senne said “Or one that you know.”  
_Zoë scrolled through his playlist and chose one._  
Senne said “Really? Cool.”  
Zoë said “What?”  
Senne said “Nothing.” _  
  
Jana and Gill joined them.  
_Jana said “What are you up to?”  
Senne said “We’re trying to find a song we both like.”  
Jana said “Good luck with it.”  
Senne picked up her sarcastic tone. He said “Why?”  
Jana said “I know one that she likes. I don’t know if you have the same taste.”  
Zoë gasped and said “No! Don’t you dare! That was to sheer you up!”  
_Jana laughed but remained silent.  
Senne looked questioningly at her. _He said “What song was Jana talking about. She got my curiosity. _”  
_Zoë smiled and said “I don’t think you have that in your playlist.” _She randomly chose a song._  
He narrowed his eyes and said “You have not even looked at what you chose.”  
Zoë said “Sorry, I was distracted.”  
_He suddenly noticed that they were no longer alone, everyone had sat down around them.  
_Senne said “Let's continue this another time?”  
_Zoë nodded, returned his phone and his AirPod. He put them away and turned to the others. They tried to listen to what they were talking about._

Senne said “ I’m going to get some cookies. Anyone else?” _Nobody responded. He got up and went to the kitchen._  
_Zoë looked at Senne when he returned and smiled._  
Zoë said “Hungry?” _His one hand was full of chocolate cookies._  
Senne said “Eum yes, do you want one too?” _He held out his hand to her._  
Gill said “Since when do you share things?”  
Senne said “Hey, I asked if anyone wanted some, nobody responded.”  
Gill said “So that’s all for yourself then?”  
_Zoë took one. He smiled at her._  
Gill said “Oh, it’s for the both of you.”

 **A few hours later  
**_Zoë gently pushed Senne’s side.  
_Senne looked at her and said “Hm?”  
Zoë said “Why are you suddenly so quiet?”  
Senne quietly said “Nothing.”  
_Gill saw that Senne’s mood had changed. She knew him all too well.  
_Gill said “Luka! Why don’t we play a game?”  
Luka said “Oh cool. Senne, are you in too?”  
Senne said “No, I don’t feel like it. Play without me.”  
Luka said “Okay.” _They all got up and left the room except Zoë and Senne._  
Senne looked at Zoë and said “Go if you want.” _He didn’t want her to leave._  
Zoë said “No it’s okay.”  
  
Zoë said “What is going on? You can tell me if you want.”  
Senne said “Thanks. They reminded me of some things at home.” _He sighs. He could not find the right words and remained silent._

Gill went to Senne and said “May I sit with you?”  
Zoë said “I will leave you.”  
Senne stopped her and said “No, don’t go.”  
_Gill smiled and sat down on the other side of Senne._  
Gill said “What’s wrong with you?”  
Senne said “I just miss her.”  
Gill said “Oh you little, I miss her too.” _She hugged him._  
_Zoë didn’t know who he was talking about, but she remained silent.  
_Gill looked at Zoë and said “His sister.”  
Zoë said “Do you have a sister?”  
Senne said “I had one.”  
Zoë said “Oh sorry.”  
Senne said “It’s okay, you didn’t know.”  
_They remained silent for a while.  
  
_Zoë suddenly said “What did she like?”  
Senne said “I don’t know, she was young.”  
Gill said “Hot chocolate!”  
Senne smiled and said “You like that.”  
Gill said “She too. Oh come on, you don’t remember? Your mom used to make that for us.”  
Senne said “True.”  
Zoë said “We can make it?”  
Senne smiled at Zoë and said “Hot chocolate?”  
Zoë said “Let’s do that.” _She stood up and pulled his hand so that he would follow her._  
Senne laughed and said “Now? Okay.”  
Luka saw Zoë and Senne pass him. And said “What are you up to?”  
Gill suddenly said “Hot chocolate!”  
Luka said “Oh! Yes, for me too.”  
Max said “Me too!”  
Gill said “Everyone?” They all said yes.  
  
Gill said “There are still some marshmallows left.”  
_Zoë warmed up milk.  
Senne came to stand behind Zoë, kissed her_ cheek and whispered “Thanks.”  
Zoë smiled, turned around and hugged him.  
Gill said “Hey you two! Don’t burn that. Move, I will keep an eye on it.”  
Senne looked up and stepped aside with Zoë. He said “Sorry.”  
Gill said “As long as you smile, it’s all right.”

 **At night  
**_Zoë and Senne were in bed. When Senne suddenly hit her softly with a pillow.  
_Zoë gasped and said “Why did you do that?”  
_Senne laughed. Zoë also took one and hit him back.  
_Senne said “Auw mine wasn’t that hard!”  
Zoë said “Mine neither!’  
_They started a pillow fight. The feathers flew in all directions.  
_Zoë suddenly said “Stop it! I surrender! You win!”  
Senne said “You gave up quickly.”  
_Zoë stuck out her tongue.  
_Senne said “You have something..” _He leaned towards her while she stopped moving._ _Zoë held her breath and stared at Senne. He pulled a feather from her hair. He surprised her when he suddenly got so close._  
Senne said “You can still breathe, I’m not that breathtaking.”  
Zoë said “I didn’t hold my breath.”  
Senne said “Yes, you did.”  
Zoë said “I was just out of breath from that fight.”  
Senne laughed and said “Of course.” _He looked into her eyes. She stared back._

Zoë said “You have forgotten one..”  
Senne said “Where?” _She leaned over to him, closer than he was before._  
_Zoë kissed his lips, pulled back and smiled.  
Senne pulled her closer and kissed her back.  
  
She fell asleep in his arms.  
  
_

**Wednesday**

_When Zoë woke up, she looked at Senne. He was already awake and looking at her.  
_Senne said “Good morning.”  
Zoë stretched out her arms and said “Good morning, have you been awake for a long time?”  
Senne smiled and said “Not that long. Slept well?”  
Zoë said “Yes, you?”  
Senne said “Yes, I am going to take a shower. If you want to join me?”  
Zoë laughed and said “No I’m fine.” She paused and said “Oh wait, can I go first?”  
Senne narrowed his eyes and said “Not what I suggested, but okay. Can I at least shave when you’re in the shower?”  
Zoë said “Okay.”  
  
_Zoë stepped out of the shower with a towel around her._ She kissed his neck and said “Your turn.” _  
Senne smiled, turned to her, and kissed her._  
Zoë _pushed him to the shower._ She said “Come, now it’s your turn.” _She paused_ and said “I just have to get ready and then I’m gone.”  
Senne _smiled_ and said “It won’t be that long.” _He took a shower.  
_Senne wrapped a towel around his waist. He said “I told you. You are still here.”  
Zoë _turned around, smiled_ and said “Just done.”  
Senne _saw her look at him, her eyes went down._ He said “You like what you see?” _  
_ Zoë bites her lip and blushed. She said “I’m going to get dressed.”  
_Senne shook his head and laughed._

 _Zoë and Senne left the bathroom. Just when Luka came out of his bedroom._  
Luka said “Showered together now?”  
Senne looked surprised and said “No.” _Zoë was behind him._  
Luka laughed and said “Oh share a bathroom. You are evolving.”  
Senne said “Oh stop it.” _They went into their room and he closed the door._

Gill knocked on the door of their bedroom. She said “Are you all dressed?”  
Senne said “Yes, come in.”  
Gill _looked into their room and saw feathers on the floor.  
_Gill said “What have you two done?”  
Zoë said “He started it!” _She laughed, walked past Gill and left.  
_Gill said “I’m not surprised, but still. What did you do?” _She looked at Senne._  
Senne smiled, walked past her and said “That doesn’t concern you.”  
Gill said “Oh, don’t be so mysterious.” _She followed them down._

Luka said “What are you three laughing about?”  
Zoë, Senne and Gill said “Nothing.”  
Senne said “I’m going to make coffee, do you want one, Zoë?”  
Zoë said “Yes, thank you.” _Senne went to the kitchen and Zoë went to the living room where the girls were sitting._

Gill said “Did you not hear anything last night in the room next to you?”  
Luka said “No, why?”  
Gill said “Weird.”  
Luka said “What happened?”  
Gill said “They wouldn’t say that.”  
Max interrupted them and said “Who wouldn’t say what?”  
Gill whispered “There were feathers in their room.”  
Max looked surprised and said “What?”  
Gill said “I don’t know.”  
Luka laughed.  
  
_Jana, Luca and Amber were in the living room.  
_Zoë said “Good morning.” _She sat down on a couch next to Jana._  
Amber, Luca and Jana said “Good morning. Sleep well?”  
Zoë said “Yes.”  
  
Max said “What was that with those feathers?”  
Amber said “Which feathers? Where?”  
Max nodded toward Zoë and said “In their room?”  
Zoë smiled and said “Nothing.”  
Amber laughed and said “Oh! A pillow fight?”  
Max said “A pillow fight?”  
_Senne entered the room with two mugs. He gave one to Zoë._  
Zoë smiled and said “Thanks”.  
Max looked at Senne and said “A pillow fight? Really?”  
_Senne looked at Zoë.  
Zoë shrugged._  
Senne said “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” _He sat down next to Zoë._  
Max said ‘Then why did you look directly at Zoë when I asked you?”  
Gill laughed and said “Busted!”.  
Senne sighs and said “Yes, okay, a pillow fight and then?”  
Max said “Who won?”  
Zoë sighs and said “I gave up, he’s too strong.” _She leaned against him._

 _Luka came around the corner._  
Luka said “Really, a pillow fight, nothing more?” _She saw Senne looking at Luka, but he remained silent.  
_Senne said “Are we doing anything today?”  
Max said “We can take a walk in the forest.”  
Senne looked at Zoë and said “We still have to eat.”  
Max said “In the meantime, we will choose a route.”  
_Zoë and Senne got up and went to the kitchen to have breakfast._

 _They all collected their things, put on their boots, coats and warm gloves.  
Max and Luka led the way. Then Luca, Jana and Amber. Senne and Gill followed.  
Zoë walked alone. Unknowingly, she caught Senne's attention.  
_Senne said “Are you all right?”  
Zoë said “Yes. Why?”  
_Suddenly Senne looked around them and pulled Zoë behind a tree, away from the others.  
_Zoë said “What are you doing? We’re going to lose the group.”  
Senne whispered “Ssht they won’t go that far.” _  
He pulled her closer and kissed her. Teasingly he stopped and pulled back a little, looking at her, waiting for her answer. But he didn’t have to wait long. A few seconds later she kissed him._

Gill said ‘Where are Senne and Zoë?”  
Max sighs and said “Have we lost them?”  
Gill said “I don’t see them anymore? ~~  
~~ Max said “Are those two a couple?”  
Gill said “Not that I know. I no longer interfere.”  
Max said “You leave him alone? What have you done?”  
Gill said “Nothing.” _She looked around and suddenly saw them kissing._ She said “I found them.” _  
_ Max said “Where did you see them?” _He followed the direction she was looking at.  
_Max said “Oh. We’ll wait a bit.”

_After a while, they stopped kissing. They smiled and quietly joined the group again as if they never left. He put his arm around her. The rest of the walk they teased each other occasionally and laughed. He kissed her when he thought nobody was watching._

**Afternoon  
**_Senne went to the kitchen, he heard the girls giggle. It smelled like pancakes.  
_Senne said “Pancakes?”  
Zoë smiled and said “Yes! We wanted something sweet. Want to help?”  
Senne said “What can I do?”  
Amber said “The dishes!”  
Zoë said to Amber “No, not that. Watch out! Your pancake is burning again.”  
Zoë said “Have you ever made pancakes?”  
Gill laughed and said “He is king in making pancakes.” _~~  
~~_ Senne said “I can, but I wouldn’t say king.”  
Gill said “Oh, don’t be so modest.”  
Zoë smiled and said “Can you help me? Amber move aside.” _Amber left the kitchen._  
_Senne took place next to Zoë. Gill smiled and left the two of them behind.  
  
_

**Thursday  
  
**_When Zoë woke up, Senne was still asleep. She smiled. He looked so cute.  
It was their last day. That week went so fast. It was completely different than she had imagined. She never thought she would go home and have a boyfriend. Milan will laugh with that.  
She felt movement beside her and smiled at Senne.  
_Senne said “Hey you.”  
Zoë said “Hello.” And kissed him.  
Senne said “I am going to miss this.”  
Zoë said “What?”  
Senne said “Waking up next to you.”  
Zoë smiled and said “Me too.”  
  
Senne said “You can sleepover with me whenever you want.”  
Zoë said “What about your parents?”  
Senne sighs and said “They are never there. Are you still living at home?”  
Zoë said “No, I live in a flatshare.”  
Senne said “Oh cool.”  
_Zoë_ laughed and said “I go away with a group where I don’t know anyone and I am going home with a boyfriend.”  
Senne laughed and said “What a week.”  
  
Senne said “Will you ride with me tomorrow? I will drop you off at home.”  
Zoë said “I have to check with Jana.” _She paused_ and said “And now I have to go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.”  
Senne grabbed her arm and said “No, don’t leave.”  
Zoë said “It won’t take long.” _She gave him a kiss, got up and opened the door._

Luka said “Hey Zoë, is Senne in there?”  
Zoë said “Yes, he’s still in bed.”  
Luka said “Dressed?”  
Zoë _pushed their bedroom door open further, laughed and_ said “All clear!” _She left._  
Senne looked up and said “Huh? Luka?”  
Luka said “I wanted to ask you something.”  
Senne said “About what?”  
Luka said “Jana wondered if Zoë could ride with you tomorrow?”  
Senne said “Yes, we were just talking about that.”  
Luka said “Okay. We will have breakfast together. Are you coming too?”  
Senne said “Of course, I just have to shower. We come afterward.”  
Luka saw Zoë coming back and said “See you soon.” _He left.  
  
_Senne _sat up on the edge of the bed and looked at Zoë. He smiled at her._  
Zoë said “Are you leaving?” _She sat down on his lap, knees on either side of his hips and looked in his eyes._  
Senne said “They want to have breakfast together, but they can wait a bit.” _He grabbed her waist, pulled her closer and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back._

Gill said “Are they coming?”  
Luka said “Don’t know, they still have to shower and get ready.”  
_Gill sighs.  
_Luka laughed and said “Are you surprised that all his attention has shifted to another girl instead of you.”  
Gill _stuck out her tong._

Senne sighs and said “Now I need a cold shower.”  
Zoë said “Brr I am not coming with you.”  
Senne said “You wouldn’t do it anyway.”  
Zoë smiled and said “Not when we are in a house full of people.” _She kissed him and stood up._ _He went to the bathroom. She stayed behind and chose an outfit._

Gill _saw Senne and hugged him_.  
Gill said “There you are!”  
Senne said “Hello to you too. Are you okay?”  
Senne whispered to Luka and said “What’s wrong with her?”  
Luka said “She missed your attention. Can you divide that today?”  
Senne laughed.  
Zoë said “What?”  
Senne looked at Gill and said “They miss me.”  
Zoë said “Oh, don’t forget about your friends.” _She went to the kitchen to make coffee._  
Senne said “I didn’t do that.”  
Luka said “A little bit.”  
Gill said “Come, let’s eat, we’ve been waiting for the two of you.”  
Senne said “You didn’t have to wait.” _He looked at the table, which was full of breakfast things.  
He sat down next to Gill and kept a place open for Zoë.  
  
_Senne said to Gill “Sleep well?  
Gill said “Yes, you too?”  
Senne said “Yes.” _He took a croissant._  
Gill said “Are we doing anything today? It’s our last day.”  
Senne said “Why don’t you choose something?”  
Max said “Oh no, please something outside of this house.”  
_Zoë also sat down and gave Senne a mug of coffee.  
_Senne smiled and said “Thanks.” _He kissed her.  
_Gill said “Zoë, do you have an idea what we can do today?”  
Zoë said “Me? Eum not immediately.”  
Senne looked at Gill and said “You could choose.”  
Gill said “I know, but I know nothing. Maybe ask the group instead of me?”  
Zoë said “No, don’t leave it to the boys. They would choose something too active again.”  
_Senne laughed. Why did he put himself in the middle of those two girls?  
_  
Gill said “What about wellness?”  
Max sighed and said “No.”  
Luka said “Can be fun? A sauna thing.”  
_Max laughed when he suddenly realized where Luka was going with this.  
_Gill said “Hey! I didn’t mean that.”  
Zoë said “Gill please choose something else.” _  
_ Luka smiled and said “Oh come on Zoë? You’ll miss something.”  
_Zoë drank her coffee, trying to hide from Luka.  
_Senne looked at Zoë and said “Don’t you like that? Too hot for you?”  
Zoë whispered to Senne and said “For me? You have already taken a cold shower to cool down.”  
Senne smiled “Oh you.” _He gently pushed her side._  
Luka said “What are you two laughing about?”  
Senne said “Nothing.”  
Luka said “May we not know?”  
Gill suddenly said “Oh! Bowling?!” _She surprised them all._  
Max said “Yes! I am in.”  
Senne said “Let’s do that.”  
  
Amber said to Zoë “What are they talking about?”  
Zoë said “We are going to go bowling today.”  
Luca said “Oh nice.”  
Luka said “It was almost a wellness.”  
Zoë rolled her eyes and sighed.   
Amber said “Wellness?”  
Luka said “Yes a sauna thing.”  
Amber said “Oh no, with the boys?”  
Luka said “Yes? But Zoë didn’t want that.”  
Zoë said “Luka stop it.”  
Luka sighs and said “Okay, it’s all right.”  
Senne looked beside him and said “Is there something wrong?”  
Luka said “I was just teasing, I didn’t mean anything.”  
Senne looked at Zoë and said “Is everything alright?”  
Zoë nodded yes and said “Amber, can you pass on that bowl of fruit?”  
Amber said “Of course.”  
Zoë said “Thanks.”  
  
**At night  
**Senne sighs and said “Can we never be alone for a bit?”  
Zoë said “Why? Do you want me all for yourself?”  
Senne smiled and said “Yes.” _He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her._

Gill said “Oh, take a room. Wait, you already have one!”  
Senne looked at Gill.  
Gill said “They are watching a movie. If you two want to watch too?”  
Senne looked at Zoë and said “Do you feel like it?”  
Zoë looked him in his eyes. She said “You?”  
Senne said “Not if you keep looking at me like that.” _She smiled._

Senne said “Let’s go outside.”  
Zoë said “But it’s cold outside.”  
Senne said “I will keep you warm.”  
Zoë said “Or we can watch that movie.”  
Senne said “Okay then, let’s see if we can still sit with them.”  
_They entered the living room. Max, Amber, and Luca sat on one couch. Next to Gill was a place for two._

 _Senne and Zoë sat down and he threw a blanket over them. She leaned against him._  
Senne said “Don’t fall asleep.”  
Zoë whispered “Neither do you.”  
_Senne kissed her forehead. He didn’t watch the movie. He mainly looked at her.  
_Gill whispered to Senne “Smitten?”  
_Senne looked at Gill and smiled.  
Zoë felt him move_. She said “Hm?”  
Senne whispered to Zoë “Gill likes to call me Senne The Smitten.”  
Zoë whispered “The Smitten?”  
Senne whispered “It matches my name, Senne De Smet.”  
Zoë whispered “Wait until she tries to find a match for our names.”  
Senne whispered “Don’t give her that idea.” _He pulled her closer for a hug._


End file.
